doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP06: Alpha Quadrant (Doom 64)
MAP06: Alpha Quadrant is the sixth map of Doom 64 and is one of the hardest. The level is like MAP03: Main Engineering but bigger. It uses the music track "Bleep Spawn" by Aubrey Hodges The level introduces Barons of Hell and Pain Elementals (if the player did not find them in Outpost Omega first...). The level is medium sized but it has a lot of enemies and confusing puzzles. It also contains one of the most frightening, and infamous traps in Doom 64; within a large, elliptical room, the player must run across three platforms that slightly raise upon his presence to reach a switch at the end of the room. However, if the player falls off one of the platforms he will end up at the bottom in almost complete darkness and many Spectres appear out of thin air everywhere, thereby leaving the player surrounded by virtually invisible enemies that are difficult to see because of the darkness. In comparison to the first five levels, caution is advised more than ever as demons up the ante even further within the corridors of the sprawling Alpha Quadrant. Walkthrough Enemies #Zombies #Imps #Nightmare imp #Spectre #Lost souls #Cacodemons #Hell knights #Baron of hell #Pain Elemental Secrets # In the room with the yellow key, there is a segment of wall you can lower by waking over a certain point. To activate the wall, stand on the top of the staircase right by the switch that spawned the Hell Knight(s). Face the opposite staircase, run down the stairs you're on, up those stairs (this lowers the wall), then take a right. Run past the hallway entrance on the left, and the lowered wall segment comes into view just ahead. Run in here, and you'll drop down to another room. Take out any enemies, then walk forward, and open the far wall. You will see a Megasphere, which you can get by making a running dash out of the room to jump the gap. # When you reach the room with the 3 rising pillars, dash across, hit the switch at the far end, then jump onto the last of the 3 pillars (the one furthest from the door to the room) and stop. Look to the left and you'll see a small alcove below you. Jump to it from this pillar, then look back towards the doorway to the room, and you'll see another door down here on your level that you can reach by walking along the edge of the of the pit. Hit the switch in the alcove and the door will open, but its timed, so you have to move quickly yet carefully. (If you fall, there are an extremely thin set of stairs you can use to get back up.) When you make it through the door, kill the spectres, collect the Mega Sphere, and hit the switch next to it... which opens up secret #3. # After hitting the switch from secret #2, go to the previous room with the two jail cells, holding the blue key and Blue Armor. Just grab the armor, and that's secret #3. Category:Doom 64 levels Alpha Quadrant (Doom 64)